SE7EN
by Kaisliana
Summary: Characters from our favorite series have their ...least likable qualities highlighted in this series of short oneshots about the Seven Deadly Sins. Yay. A new story...Chapter 2 is rated M for safety. You've been warned. It's not that bad...but, still...
1. Wrath: Pistol Smoke

SE7EN

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay, so…I don't understand why we have to put this in each and every chapter of each and every story, when we all KNOW that none of us owns the Phantom Stallion series, but here it goes: I don't own, nor do I claim to own the Phantom Stallion series, any of the characters in the Phantom Stallion series or any of the locations _mentioned_ in the Phantom Stallion series. The plot is mine. However, the concept of the Seven Deadly Sins I don't own….Thank doG.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** That aside…Here's a new story. It'll be 7 short chapters, and each chapter will be a oneshot. It's not a Drabble, since – I believe – the definition of a Drabble is a short story with _exactly_ 100 words ….or something like that, but whatever.

Each chapter will feature a character of the PS series committing one of the 7 Sins, hence the title **SE7EN**.

…Enjoy.

**Wrath: Pistol Smoke**

He'd gone after her horse. Again.

_That's why she'd done it_, she kept telling herself.

That's what she'd told her dad, who'd looked at her with disappointment and sorrow, and Brynna, who'd looked at her with cold, distant understanding, and Gram, who hadn't looked at her at all as she hid her tears behind her handkerchief. It's what she'd told Jen, who'd looked at her in horror at what she'd done, then pure sisterly love and friendship, telling her silently that she understood. It's what she'd told Jake, who'd looked at her first in disgust at getting herself into trouble, _again_, and then with an emotion she couldn't name, though it looked something akin to regret, before he'd blanked out his expression.

And it's what she'd told Flick, who'd looked at her in complete shock before his eyes glazed over and he saw no more. And then he hit the ground.

Through the pistol smoke drifting between them, she could see the scarlet flower blooming on his chest, staining the plain shirt he wore.

Sam smiled coldly as the metal cuffs snapped around her wrists: There was no way he could escape _this_ fate, like he'd escaped the prison they'd shipped him off to. He wouldn't be able to come back this time, and threaten her horse's safety. Again.

**AN:** ….P.S. I'd like some feedback. So push that little button and make it happen, please.


	2. Lust: Untouchable

SE7EN

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not Terri Farley. If I was, I'd update regularly, and you'd all love me for creating the Phantom Stallion series….which I didn't. I don't own or _claim to own_ the PS series or any of Terri Farley's work. The plots are mine, the characters aren't. Neither are the Seven Deadly Sins.

**Lust: Untouchable**

**She's too young.**

He shook his head to clear it and reigned Tank to the right, successfully cutting a cow out of the herd to be branded.

**She's untouchable – Your boss's daughter.**

The cow bawled a protest and swerved to the left, trying (and failing) to get past the brick wall of a horse and back to its family and safety.

**Stop thinking about her.**

Against his will, an image came unbidden to his mind. He fought for a brief moment, struggling to remain in the real world and not give into what he considered his 'sick and twisted' temptations, but the urge was too strong, and he was soon pulled into his own world, where his fantasies and desires ruled absolutely.

_She was pressed firmly up against the side of the barn that was completely hidden from view of the house, bunkhouse and yard – pinned there by the weight of his body._

_Her neck was already starting to show signs of his attentions, slight discolorations that would be hickeys tomorrow peppered her skin there._

_His mouth was on hers, prying it open and exploring its depths with his tongue. Her own organ battled his, fighting for domination in the hot cave of her mouth._

_Her hands were splayed on his bare, muscled chest, urgently digging her nails into his skin and dragging downwards, leaving angry red scratches. In a few spots, blood was already starting to seep out of the deepest of them. Her were wrapped so that his bent elbows were even with her sharp hip bones, but his forearms curled up her back and his large hands grasped her shoulders from behind, pulling her flush against him._

_He hissed in pain and pleasure at her ministrations, and she grinned a predatory grin as she released his tongue finally, and sucked his lower lip into her mouth in its stead. He groaned into their kiss, and her smile got bigger._

_Both of their shirts, and her bra, lay discarded at their feet – Or, rather, _his_ feet, as her legs were currently wrapped around his waist, theirs pelvises crushed together._

_She moaned as he moved his mouth from her lips to her ear, and his hand from her back to the front of her jeans, expertly slipping between their bodies to find her zipper and slowly drawing it down. She moaned again when she felt the distinct sensation of a gentle finger following the zipper, lightly tracing over her skin, leaving a scorching trail in its wake._

_She wore no underwear of any kind._

"Pepper!" A voice called, sounding far away, but familiar.

_Her hand moved to his own zipper._

"Pepper! Watch out!" Sounding much closer this time, the voice jerked him out of his fantasy – a moment before he hit the ground and everything went black.

He woke up to flaming red hair and cinnamon brown eyes.

"You okay?"

He blinked, completely perplexed as to how he came to be on his back, in the mud, staring up at the object of his current – forbidden – obsession.

He let himself take her offered hand and got slowly to his feet, dusting himself off in the process, giving himself an excuse to avoid meeting her gaze for as long as possible, embarrassed at being caught fantasizing about a girl that he shouldn't even be looking at.

Ever.

He blushed when he noticed Sam gazing at him intently, her question shining brightly in her eyes.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he continued with a stronger voice, "Yeah. I'm fine," he finally met her gaze and she smiled.

He gulped.

**Untouchable. Your boss' daughter. Too young. Stop thinking about her.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** -coughs- So. Sam and Pepper had themselves quite a little …._experience_, didn't they? Sorry, for all you Jake/Sam shippers…I couldn't really see Jake doing THAT to Sam. Hehe. Don't hate me please. -grins maniacally- Feedback would be appreciated, loves, in whatever form you'd prefer to give it….But flames will be laughed at. They amuse me so much.


	3. Envy: All Or Nothing

SE7EN

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to Terri Farley. I'm not making money off this….boo. /

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I had the hardest time writing this. I'm still not quite happy with it, but whatever…Here you go. Also, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are real motivation, even if it took me forever to update.

**Envy: All Or Nothing**

* * *

She was as good as a part of the family, he knew.

After her mother died, they'd all but adopted her as one of them; he and his brothers treating her like the sister they never got, and his mother and father like the daughter they never had. It was a good arrangement that worked well for all of them; she got to romp with siblings her mother never got the chance to give her, and they got another addition to the family, one that was much smaller than any of them and taught them all a great deal about little girls and the ways _they_ had fun. But, she was never really a proper little girl (she could rough-house with the best of them) so none of that really mattered anyway.

He was always closer to her than any of the others, and no one ever spoke against it. Sometimes, when she thought no one was watching, he'd caught his mom giving the two of them one of those soft, knowing smiles that moms often give small children when they're talking about something the child would "understand some day". He never thought anything of it.

But, then she'd gotten hurt and was sent away, leaving them all to adjust to no longer having a little girl running around the ranch yard, chasing the goose with string tied into a crude leash and hollering about how she would catch him and set him free far from here, even if he'd much rather stay put. It never seemed to matter to her whether or not the animals she "liberated" wanted to be free or not, and it was one of the things that his family loved about her, even if it was impractical and unrealistic. He was left feeling slightly less like himself than before, without a clue as to why.

She'd come back a young woman just hitting the beginnings of coming into herself, and got into all sorts of trouble, dragging him along for the ride. If you'd asked him at the time, he'd give one of his long-suffering sighs and make some cowboy half-comment on how she got herself into messes and he was forced to clean up after her. It never occurred to him at the time that he'd much rather be with her creating the mess. It never occurred to him that protecting her was only an excuse he'd made to himself and others so he could go along with her.

It was rough on both of them when he went away to college and she was left to complete her years in high school. After being separated once, neither wanted to repeat the experience, though neither had yet to figure out why.

On the eve of his departure, he'd taken her aside, leading her by the hand, as had become normal for them after that one New Year's, and told her, in his own special way, that he'd miss her. She'd smiled up at him, a brilliant, white smile in her tan face, and replied in kind. She'd miss him, too, she told him.

Then he'd rubbed the back of his neck, chuckled and told her that she'd better not coddle his horse, as she wasn't a pet. She'd grinned again, reached up to peck him lightly on the cheek and told him that she'd do her best. His face had flushed crimson, though it was hard to see on his dark skin, and he'd rubbed the back of his neck again, embarrassed.

She'd walked away then, to grab a slice of pie before his brothers got to it, and he'd looked up to meet his mother's gaze. She was giving him one of those smiles again. One of those smiles that clearly said she knew something that he didn't. He'd ignored her, and went to find some pie for himself.

For those couple of months that he didn't see her, he'd done his best to face what he was feeling, something he was never good at doing, and accept that this new development felt right in his life. He had varying degrees of success, but he'd returned home for Christmas break to find that she'd grown even more, in more ways than one, and seemed receptive to taking this new step.

Now, as they sat around the table for dinner on Christmas Eve, he couldn't help but watch her. She sat between him and his brother Quinn, and she was laughing at something he'd just said to her. She placed her hand on his arm as she chuckled and leaned into him, to which he responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, grinning down at her and shoving a fork full of ham into his mouth at the same time.

Jake narrowed his eyes at this gesture, and lifted his fork, supporting a small mountain of mashed potatoes, into his own mouth, frowning as he chewed. No one seemed to notice, however, as all eyes were on Sam and Quinn, both of whom had yet to stop chuckling.

When Sam snorted into his brother's arm, the whole table erupted into laughter, but Jake narrowed his eyes even more.

"Really, Sam," he heard his brother drawl, "It wasn't that funny. No need to manhandle me."

Snickers could be heard from the rest of his brothers at Sam's affronted face, but they turned into guffaws when she smirked suddenly and smacked Quinn's arm.

"Ow," he protested, sticking out his bottom lip in a rather un-convincing pout, "Such abuse." He fixed her with the most comical pair of puppy eyes he could muster, and Sam couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Oh, you poor baby," she crooned, gently rubbing the spot she'd smacked not half a minute before, "Come here." She put her other hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her before giving him a quick peck on his other one.

Memory flashed, and Jake saw in his mind's eye her giving him an identical kiss the day before he left for college. His eyes narrowed again.

Silence followed Sam's display.

And then…

"Hey, Sam," Nate, seated directly across from her leaned forward in his chair, gesturing with his empty fork, "You know you can't get away with doing that to just one of us. It's all or nothing in this family." Everyone but Jake grinned at his words.

Sam threw her head back and laughed, "Oh? Did you want one, too?" Without waiting for his answer, she pushed back her chair, walked around the table and leaned down next to Jake's third oldest brother, pecking him on the cheek, just like she'd done with Quinn. Then she turned to Adam, who was seated next to Nate, and repeated the action before walking behind both of them and Mrs. Ely and giving Bryan the same treatment.

Each time she bent next to one of his brothers, Jake's eyes narrowed even more. His fork lay forgotten on the table as he watched Sam through nearly closed eyes as she walked around the table, handing out kisses to each of them in turn, but skipping him entirely.

Only when she'd taken her seat again did anyone notice the look on Jake's face, and that person happened to be Quinn.

"Hey, uh, Sam?" When she turned her head slightly in answer she brought her fork to her mouth and took a large bite of cornbread, "What about Jake? You forgot him."

Sam turned her head in the opposite direction, setting her gaze on Jake, but he'd quickly forced a blank look onto his face the moment Quinn opened his mouth. He wasn't quick enough with eyes, however, and knew Sam caught the flash of jealousy before he had a chance to mask it.

She chewed carefully, thoughtfully, and met his gaze with her own steady one, letting him know clearly what she'd seen and telling him he had nothing to be jealous about.

Finally, after a rather large swallow, Sam broke the silence, "Nah," she shook her head, though her eyes never left Jake's, "I just saved the best for last, is all," she leaned over in her seat to peck him lightly on the cheek, and at the same time, Jake met his mother's gaze across the table. She had that same, knowing smile on her face, and Jake looked away just in time to see the soft smile Sam offered him as she pulled away and turned back to her plate.

She pushed her ham around with her fork for a long moment, a thoughtful look on her face, and no one said anything. Then, still looking at her plate with that thoughtful expression, she added, "Besides, he should know I could never forget about him anyway. Especially since I'm forced to move towards him to get clear of the splash zone," at this, she looked up, met Quinn's questioning gaze squarely, and grinned, "You're such an enthusiastic eater, Quinn."

This time, Jake joined in the guffaws that erupted around the table at Sam's innocent grin and Quinn's shocked face as his jaw fell open at her words.

Then Quinn grinned, threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him again, "You're the only one who could get away with comments like those, little sis," and the two of them joined in the laughter.

This time, as he watched Sam lean into Quinn for support because she was laughing too hard to sit upright, Jake didn't feel the tightness in his stomach that accompanied jealousy. She was his, in an unofficial sort of way, and maybe she always had been. He knew he had nothing to be jealous about

* * *

**AN:** Um. I don't have a Beta for this story, but I'd like one. So, if you're interested, send me a PM. Also, if you guys spot any mistakes, please let me know. I always seem to miss a few, no matter how many times I go over it, and I wrote this around midnight...and I'm half asleep, so it's likely I missed more than usual. So, just let me know. Thanks you guys.


End file.
